Under The Mistletoe
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie go to Wendy's Christmas party. Something interesting happens and Sam and Freddie are in a sticky situation! Freddie's POV


**A/N: Hey! It's me! Merry Christmas Eve! I would've updated tomorrow, but Christmas time is family time. Also, if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Chanukah or anything else! I hope (insert holiday here) treats you well!**

**Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie go to Wendy's Christmas party. Something interesting happens and Sam and Freddie are in a sticky situation!(Freddie's POV) **

**Under The Mistletoe**

"Carly, could you tell me again why you're dragging me to this thing?" Sam Puckett asked her best friend Carly Shay. Carly had been asking her for an entire hour which dress looked best on her. Sam was annoyed and starving as usual.

Carly, Sam, and I were going to Wendy's party tomorrow. Carly was excited, but Sam and I were dreading it. Not because it wouldn't be fun, we just don't know a lot of the people going, and there _is_ a lot of people. Carly wouldn't leave Sam alone until she agreed to go to the Christmas party with her. Sam would've just kept saying no, but a party means food and food means Sam has to be there. And me, well, my mom was having some kind of sewing club at our place that night. I did _not _wanna be there on Christmas Eve.

"Sam, it'll be fun! Ugh! Why are you so against us going?" Carly replied to Sam. She didn't get it. Sam didn't get out much. Didn't she want to go out and have some fun?

"It's not just me! Fredward doesn't want to go either! It's just it's not really my thing y'know?" Carly looked at her again.

"Well, trust me, you'll thank me after it's over. I'm wearing this one," she decided, picking up a purple satin dress with a black belt and lace. It also had around-the-neck straps.

"Okay, good we're done." Sam started to get up, heading for the Shay's fridge.

"Wait!" Carly held her friend back. _What now?_ Sam thought.

"Ugh! What?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed at Carly.

"_You_ still have to pick out a dress." Sam thought she was joking. Sam _did not_, under _any circumstances_, want to wear some girly dress.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, I have a few upstairs, I'll be back." Carly went up the stairs.

"No! No way are you gonna do this to me!" she yelled after Carly.

"Oh yes, I am!" Carly went up.

"I need ham," Sam said, heading for the kitchen. She grabbed some ham and took a large bite.

"Mmmm. Gotta love the meat," Sam said, lost in the ham.

Meanwhile, I was at the Groovy Smoothie and already picked out a black tux to wear. I had a blueberry blitz and was updating the iCarly site. T-Bo kept asking people if they wanted a tomato that he had on a stick. He asked me, too. So, basically everything was pretty normal. Nothing too exciting. I'd _way _rather be pretty normal then watch Carly try on 50–something dresses.

I kinda felt bad for Sam though. She was about as interested in going to the dance as much as I was. Carly being overexcited didn't help. I mean Sam and I really don't agree on anything. We actually agree this time. That, I think, is a refreshing change.

* * *

><p>Carly came down the stairs with five or six dresses. Sam looked so mad.<p>

"Carly! Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes, now try this on." Sam wanted to say no but she knew Carly wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't.

Sam tried on five of them and hated every single one. She said they were all too girly or made her look fat; she used every excuse she could come up with.

Then she tried on the last one. She came out and Carly's mouth dropped.

"What do you think?" Carly asked, trying not to influence Sam's decision.

"If I have to go..." She paused. "Then this is the dress I'm going in."

"Yay!" Carly was getting on her nerves, but she knew her brunette best friend was just trying to help her out.

* * *

><p>Here we were, Christmas Eve. I was ready to go and I told Carly and Sam I'd meet them there. My mom dropped me off and I ran off before she got into her overprotective mode. I went in and there was a good amount of people there. I went over to the punch bowl. Carly and Sam were not there yet, but I assumed they'd be there soon.<p>

About fifteen or so minutes later, I saw Carly walking in. I waved and took a drink of my Pepsi. Then I saw who came in after her. Sam. I dropped my drink. She wore a red party dress with a leather jacket. Her shoes were black with buckles on them. She looked...I don't even know.

They walked over to me and I tried to pretend I wasn't speechless.

"Hey, Fredward. Where's the snack table?" Just like Sam. But she definitely didn't _look _like Sam.

"Over there," I pointed behind me. She was about to make a break for the food, but Carly convinced her to dance.

Something happened then. A slow song came on and an awkward Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were standing in the middle. I didn't know what to do. I was her friend. Nothing else. Tonight, she looked so beautiful and breathtaking and in the midst of me thinking all of this I blurted out, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked shocked. I was kind of shocked myself. "Uh...sure. I guess," she added a little uncertainly.

Sam wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and we started to dance, "So," I said, "cool dance, huh?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"You know, you look...great tonight." She seemed taken aback by that comment.

"Well, you don't look half–bad yourself, Benson."

"I thought you were going to say no. To coming here, to dancing, but I guess I should have saw this coming. You're unpredictable." I was being _way_ nicer than usual. I didn't even know why.

"What's with you and compliments tonight?" _Well, it might be because you look so beautiful that it caught me off guard,_ I think, realizing we were getting closer and closer. She turned away and we both walked in opposite directions. I needed a drink. And guess who I see...

Sam.

We don't talk but I hear voices murmuring in the background.

"Sam! Freddie! You're under the mistletoe! Kiss, kiss!" Wendy shouted. We looked at each other in horror. "C'mon guys, kiss!" They shouted for three minutes and I could have swore Sam was blushing. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. It was like everyone disappeared. It was passionate yet sweet. And, to my surprise, she didn't pull away. We broke apart and people were cheering but Sam ran out the back door. I followed her.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked, walking outside. It had started to snow.

"I'm fine." She was crying and shivering. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"No, you're not. You're crying. Why?" She looked almost heartbroken.

"Because you're blind!" What was she talking about? "I love you, you dork!" I froze. "I love you and you kiss me like that and then...you still don't see it. I can't do this anymore, I can't wait for you!" She tried to walk away.

I caught her by the shoulder. "Sam, I love you," I whisper gently.

"Don't you lie to me!" she said, whirling around to face me, still in tears.

"I'm not lying!" I protested. "I love _you_, Sam Puckett! I can't remember a time when I didn't." She thought this was a cruel joke.

"Oh, really?" she asked, wiping her face. "Prove it!" _How? Wait... _"Yeah, that's what I thought!" She started to walk away again, but I stopped her again, pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sammy." I hadn't called her that since we were kids. She knew I wasn't lying. She smiled and I couldn't think of anything but her.

"When?" she demanded to know.

I already knew what she was referring to. "Every moment of everyday since we first kissed, maybe even before that."

"Merry Christmas, Freddie. I love you." She kissed me on my cheek.

"It is now." We walked in together and I was smiling the rest of the night.

I hated her. Or at least, I _thought_ I did. When we first kissed, I felt something and she felt it too.

No matter how this happened...

...it was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: I love this! I hope you do too! Okay time for shout outs! **

**pancake2 **

**Arianna4President**

**coffee-stained lips**

**Dwyn Arthur**

**FallForYouGirl19**

**Icarlya**

**KK-Needs-Rehab**

**Kpfan72491**

**phantomphan2000**

**pop-seddie276**

**purplehAM138**

**seddiefan2009**

**Seddieforeverx3**

**Seddielovergrl**

**Tomboy22**

**XxFMDxX**

**xxiCarlyfanxx**

**ILoveBigTimeRush**

**ArieGreyPurple**

**LaDyKiLlErZ15**

**Okay, that's it for now! I'll post more on another chapter of ****True To You ****coming before the end of the year(more shout outs then)! Thank you to everyone who reads and/or reviews for my stories! Luv you all! Merry Christmas! **


End file.
